Since Day One
by Cerulean Apocalypse
Summary: It's been one year since the the Grimm family got Basil back from the Scarlet Hand. One year since Basil was reunited with one of the few people he recognized and trusted: Red. After all, Red's known him practically all his life. And now, she has to deal with the fact that the little boy she's cared for since Day One is growing up.


Since Day One

A.N. - Today, "Of Mirrors and Mayhem" turns one year old. I know Cerulean and I (yes, this time it's just Apocalypse) haven't updated it in forever, but I feel the need to acknowledge it's birthday. PLEASE NOTE : this story has nothing to do with Of Mirrors and Mayhem. Sorry if it's not very good, it's 10 o'clock at night.

I don't own the Sisters Grimm, and neither does my sister, Cerulean.

Since Day One

It was Basil Grimm's first day of preschool. It was a day full of excitement for the 3 year-old. He was going to go to SCHOOL, just like his sisters and Red.

Of course, Sabrina was starting high school, and Daphne and Red attended a school for grades 1 through 8. Still, it was school, and he was incredibly excited.

The entire Grimm clan had wanted to see him off, watch him go into his first classroom, and meet his very first teacher. Alas, they could not. Henry and Veronica had to go to work. Granny Relda, in her old age, could barely walk now, much less walk an energetic 3-year-old to school. Sabrina had to be in class before Basil's school day began. As for Daphne, well, she was on library crate duty for the week, which basically meant she had to collect and sort all the overdue books kids had borrowed from the school's library; most definitely not gravy.

That only left Red, who was more than willing to walk Basil over to his school. Basil was perfectly okay with this. He loved Red, and for some odd reason, the toddler felt a connection to the girl. It was like she was his guardian angel or something; with Red, there was just something about being near her that made him feel secure.

Red held his hand as they walked across the sidewalks and streets of Ferryport Landing. He skipped and happily babbled, asking what school was like, would he get to sit in a desk like the big kids, how many things would he learn, and all other things that little kids ask about when they get excited.

Red gave a little laugh to match his rosy little face. Deep down, though, she was a little bit sad. She had no idea why.

As Basil skipped along, Red thought about how this was such a huge milestone in his mind; and it really was. 'First this, then elementary school, high school, heck, soon enough he'll be off to college', she thought. Then she realized why she was sad: Basil Grimm was growing up.

Basil Grimm, the baby boy she had known his whole life. For a while she may not have remembered him, but they had still always known each other. By now she had been able to access most of her memories from her days in the Scarlet Hand; many of them featured Basil.

She could recall the day she first met him; the day he was born. Basil was a small child, and somewhat weak too. Some members of the hand thought that he wouldn't survive, that the newborn was a a weakling who couldn't handle housing the Master's spirit. Some thought that the best thing to do was to make like the Spartans; leave the baby to die. Red had practically been a child then, and, like most little girls, she had a soft spot for babies. She begged them not to confront the master with these ideas, and in the end they followed her idea. 'Only because I threatened to sick 'Kitty' on them' Red recalled, remembering the Jabberwocky that had faithfully followed her around and did her bidding. It was trained to be an evil creature, but at the end of the day, Red knew that the creature could have made a good ally, if trained properly.

The Master had assigned Red to take care of 'the Grimm baby'. He never bothered to give the boy a name, which was all very well in Red's mind. At first, he seemed like any other baby.

In time, though, Red had realized he was more. He was her baby brother. She cared for him, and she could see that he liked her right back. She was glad. After years of looking for her dead family, she felt like she finally had them back. Her twisted mind had cast Henry and Veronica as her parents, and Basil as her brother.

Although it was all a lie then, it was now practically a reality. She also had two sisters, had found a father figure in the form of Mr. Canis, and she had Granny. Occasionally she would see her 'Uncle' Jake and Puck too.

She remembered when she had first come to live with the Grimms. How, despite the fact that she was a former insane asylum lunatic, they had accepted her into their family. She remembered how Daphne had warmed up to he so quickly and how Sabrina slowly began to think of her, not as a lunatic, but as a sister.

She remembered being reunited with Basil. After everyone came out from the Book of Everafter, Basil had recognized her. He didn't know who his biological family was. All he knew was that Red was a familiar face. It was the face of a person he had known for a good amount of time. It was the face of a person he trusted in.

Now that phase of his life was over. Basil had probably forget about all that. In a few years, he'd forget that special connection that they had formed when inside the Scarlet Hand. Watching him grow up might very well be the hardest thing she's ever done.

Finally, they reached his new school. It was a small building, as it was only used for preschool and kindergarten. Red led him to his class room, and introduced Basil to his new teacher. The teacher smiled at him and began to talk to him a little, and he babbled back his adorable answers. The teacher already loved having him in class.

After a few minutes of this, Red stooped down to Basil's eye level.

"Basil, I have to leave know, okay?"she said gently.

Basil nodded his little head. He knew that when Sabrina, Daphne, and Red go to school, Mommy and Daddy don't stay around and watch them. He's a big boy; he can be at school without any one as well.

Red continued. "Daphne and I will come back later and bring you home. And you can tell us all about your awesome day at school." She smiled at him, and put her hand in the air for a high five.

Basil didn't return the high five, but at the same time didn't leave her hanging. He toddled a bit closer and wrapped his little arms around her. He then gave her a little kiss on the cheek and said, "Come back."

Red returned the hug and kisses his forehead.

"Basil, I could never leave you behind. Since day one, I've always come back for you."

They hugged for a bit longer, and then Red left for her own school day. Basil went off to socialize with his new classmates. As she left, a tear escapes from her eye. He really _was_ growing up.

She knew that she couldn't do anything about it, and really, deep down, she's was okay with that.

Like she kept coming back to him, he also kept coming back to her. They've had this going since Day One, and they'll keep this trend running to Day Infinity.

..~0~..

A.N. - happy birthday to 'of Mirrors and Mayhem'. Again, this has nothing to do with that story, they just share Basil Grimm; in a certain sense, it's his birthday too.

Well, it"s 11:15 at night. I'm posting this and going to sleep. I hope you enjoyed it.

Love,

Apocalypse:)


End file.
